Always
by epiphanies
Summary: Draco thinks about loss.


Always

Songfic-Harry Potter

  
  
  
  


*Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi, and everything other than that and the plot is all JK ROWLINGS'.*

  
  
  
  


He sat at the edge of his bed, brooding, tears dripping down his white cheeks.

It had been one month.

One month, today. 

  
  


This Romeo is bleeding

But you can't see his blood

It's nothing but some feelings

That this old dog kicked up

  
  


But now you have him, he thought bitterly, staring at her picture in the frame beside his bed.

It hadn't moved, not since the day she left. He hadn't turned it over or taken it down.

It stayed there, like she stayed in him.

Like she wasn't gone at all.

It was only at night that he would get like this.

Only at night that he realized that he had really lost her.

It had been thirty days of sleepless nights.

A month.

Officially.

She had been gone for that long...

Thirty days without sleep.

No wonder people were telling him that he looked like a ghost, even more so than before he supposed.

  
  
  
  


It's been raining since you left me

Now I'm drowning in the flood

You see I've always been a fighter

But without you I give up

  
  


She left.

She left.

She left.

That was the thing that he said to himself every time he tried to go to sleep. He practically chanted it inside his brain.

I did love her.

There's no doubt about that.

She was the perfect angel.

Literally.

  
  


Now I can't sing a love like the

way it's meant to be

Well I guess I'm not that good anymore

But baby that's just me

  
  


So, you have him now.

You have him to keep you company.

I feel somewhat better, somewhat worse.

After all, it was I who read your note.

Your note, the last token I had of you that said that you had gone to join him.

That you would always love me, but not the way you loved him. Not in the way that you truly couldn't live without him.

  
  


Yeah I will love you baby always

And I'll be there forever and a day always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

till the heavens burst and words don't rhyme

and I know when I die

you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you always

  
  


What's gonna happen when it's my time to leave?

Will I be up there, just as miserable as I am right now because you're with him?

Or will we be together?

Or am I just assuming that I'll be up there with you?

  
  


Now your pictures that

you left behind

Are just memories of a different life

Some that made us

laugh some that

made us cry

once that made you

have to say good bye

  
  


I remember that day I had to say my last goodbye.

It was that day that I left the rose with you.

The white rose.

Your favourite.

Innocent, unknowing white rose.

I placed that with you, along with a red one to match the colour of your blood which had stopped flowing because you didn't love me.

  
  
  
  


What I'd give to run my fingers

through your hair

To touch your lips

to hold you near

When you say your prayers

Try to understand

I've made mistakes

I'm just a man

  
  


I hope that you made a wise choice.

I hope that he wants you still.

I hope that you're together.

I will have to keep on thinking that, or else I think I may go mad.

I think I may want to join you if I think that you may be unhappy.

I hope you made it to your destination.

I hope you made it to him.

  
  
  
  


When he holds you close

When he pulls you near

When he says the words

you've been needing to hear

I'll wish I was him cause the words are mine

To says to you till the end of time

And I will love you baby

always

And I'll be there forever

and a day always

If you told me to cry for

you I could

If you told me to die for

you I would

Take a look at my face

There's no price I won't pay

To say these words to you

  
  


I will be there for you.

When you need me to and when you don't.

When you fall apart.

When you realize that it's not really heaven up there without me.

I wish. 

  
  


Well there ain't no luck in

these loaded dice

but baby if you give me

just one more try

we can pack up our old dreams

and out old lives

we'll find a place where

the sun still shines

  
  


Please, please just let me know.

If you're unhappy.

I'd be glad to leave here for you, you must know that.

I just want to live because I know how much pain I'd be in if I found out that even after life you still couldn't find it in your heart to love me.

Stay there.

Be with him.

Be happy with him, with his fingers running through your flaming hair, you kissing his forehead, carefully pressing up against the scar that occupies it.

Don't think about me if you're happy.

Don't think about silvery hair and ice grey eyes.

Don't think about anything that will make your beautiful smile, that one you crinkle up your emerald eyes in delight, turn into a frown.

I love you, Ginny.

I only want you to be happy.

I'm so happy that you came into my life, you changed me. 

You changed me into a man, taught me how to love somebody so much that I would be able to let her go with my enemy if that is what made her happy.

I love you.

Stay with him.

Love him.

Be with him.

Be happy.

That's all I ask.

  
  


Yeah I will love you baby always

And I'll be there forever and a day always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

till the heavens burst and words don't rhyme

and I know when I die

you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you always...


End file.
